Danielle's Sadness and she seals her emotions in herself
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle adopted parents and siblings and friends are killed by her creator and she moves to France and becomes Aelita's new roommate and will she help the lyoko warriors or will she be consumed by her emotions and become and enemy of the lyoko warriors. Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

Danielle's sadness and seals her emotions in

I don't own Danny Phantom or Code Lyoko. I wish I did.

Place review and let me know what needs improvement

This story take place one year after Phantom Planet.

Chapter one:

Danielle just got home from school with Danny, Jazz, Sam and Trucker. Danielle just witness her creator killed her parents and friends and she asked the police men to take her away from Amity Park. The police find a school in France and transfer her and the school is Kadic Academy and she accepts and gets on the air plane to Kadic Academy and become Aelita's new roommate. Everybody at Kadic just heard about a new girl coming and Sissi says she probably is a freak like Aelita and her friends. That is when Danielle walks in and the class see her and the teacher says be nice she is having a really bad day. What is the matter with the loser? Did she lose her loser parents or something says Sissi. Danielle looks down and runs out the door crying. So when lunch comes around Danielle grabs a tray from the Cafeteria and picks some food, but she goes to an empty table and picks at her food. That is when the principle comes in announces a talent show and that everybody has to preform. The new student is up and she sings because of you by Kelly Clarkson.

Because of you

By Kelly Clarkson

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

After singing the sing Danielle then leaves and goes to the roof and cry for her family and friends. After the show, Danielle goes to her and Aelita's dorm and goes to sleep, that some night Danielle has a nightmare and starts to cry and scream. Aelita hears Danielle scream and wakes her up and asks her whats wrong and Danielle says very coldly that it doesn't concern you. The next day Danielle walks into class and everybody turns and looks at her and Danielle says coldly What is everybody looking at. That is when Sissi says I heard you scream last night and if you scream again make sure it isn't at 5 in the morning. That is when Danielle loses her temper and says what do you know of pain? When Sissi doesn't respond, Danielle continues and says did you see your adopted parents siblings and friends killed right in front of your eyes by your birth father. That us when Danielle turns and leaves and tells the teacher she needs some time by herself. The teacher says okay. It is time for lunch and Danielle walks in and she doesn't talked to anybod, that is when Aelita goes to Danielle and says if she wants she can eat with her and her friends. Danielle says sure and goes. That is when X.A.N.A. does an attack and tries to take control of Danielle,but Danielle says you won't win and I will never serve you. X.A.N.A says oh really, what about your birth father isn't he the one that help create me. Aelita hears what X.A.N.A. says, that is when Danielle says I will help Aelita and her friends defeat you even if it costs me my life since I have nothing worth living for. X.A.N.A. then says I will call of this attack, but next time I will destroy you along with the Lyoko Warrior.

In the next chapter the Aelita and her friends asked Danielle to helped them, but the mains question is will Danielle be able to open her heart and have friends again.

Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks

bergstrom528


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

After X.A.N.A. drops the attack,Danielle looks down and starts to cry. I should have known my evil birth father would have something to do with X.A.N.A. said Danielle. What do you mean? asked Aelita. Do you by any chance know a person named Vlad Masters? asked Danielle. Yes, why? asked Yumi. Vlad Masters is my birth father and he known Franz Hopper in college and helped him create X.A.N.A. said Danielle. WHAT?! yelled the lyoko warriors. I know this because my father is the one that turned X.A.N.A. evil and X.A.N.A. is a girl and she was never evil said Danielle. How do you know all this? asked Jeremy. X.A.N.A. is my older sister by 10 years said Danielle. What? asked Yumi.

Danielle looks down and begins to walk away, Hold it right there said Aelita. Why didn't you tell us before, that you know how X.A.N.A? asked Ulrich I was looking around in his office when I discovered that X.A.N.A. was made 10 years ago and he played apart in Aelita's mother's disappearance said Danielle. What, why didn't you stopped him ten years ago? asked Aelita. I couldn't because I was made about 3 years ago said Danielle. WHAT?! yelled the lyoko warriors. How were you made three years ago and look like a 14 year old girl? asked Ulrich. Do you guess remember Danny Phantom? asked Danielle.

Yes, he was the ghost boy that saved the entire world said Odd. Well, I'm his clone and he accepted me as his cousin and when he told his parents about his secret, he become my older brother said Danielle. What, then that means you are related to Danny Phantom , but he was ghost said Jeremy. That is where you are wrong, he was part human same as I said Danielle. What, why are you telling us this? asked Aelita. I'm helping you defeat my older sister said Danielle. What, you mean that we can count on you? asked Odd. Yes, My father used me and I won't let something that he create try to take over the world even if it cost's me my life said Danielle. Why, don't you have family and friends at your old home? asked Odd. Danielle looks down and walks away, no my birth father killed them right in front of my eyes about two weeks ago said Danielle. What, how do you keep on living? asked Yumi. I live on so I can get revenge and kill him, when I get revenge I'll be happy said Danielle. What, but if you kill him, you'll be charge of murder said Aelita. I don't care if I live or die anymore said Danielle.

What, but why? asked Aelita. I just don't know what to do anymore, should I look at life with happiness or should I like at life with sadness? said Danielle. Danielle then walks away and the lyoko warriors are shocked. I wish that we can help Danielle find purpose in life said Aelita. You know what? asked Yumi. What? asked Aelita. We will help Danielle find purpose in her life by being her friends said Yumi. Really? asked Aelita. They find Danielle looking at an photo of her family and she is singing a song. The song is through my own eyes from Liberty's Kids

**"Through My Own Eyes"**

_[Kayla:]_ Give me a world that's equal on all sides  
_[Aaron:]_ Let freedom flow as constant as the tides  
_[Kayla:]_ I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise  
_[Aaron:]_ (Don't forget to rise)  
_[Kayla:]_ I live without regret  
_[Both:]_ For ordinary lives

_[Both:]_ I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
I'm looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes

_[Aaron:]_ I see a land with liberty for all  
_[Kayla:]_ Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall  
_[Aaron:]_ (Oooh yeah-yeh)  
That's just the way it goes  
_[Both:]_ A word now to the wise  
The world was made to change  
Each day is a surprise

_[Both:]_ Lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
Looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes

_[Both:]_ And I know when you're looking for the truth  
(Mmmhmm)  
If you go and read between the lines  
You'll discover how and why

_[Aaron (rap):]_ I take my heart into battle  
Give that freedom bell a rattle  
Get my independence signed  
Declare it on the dotted line  
In Philidelphia freedom ring  
And patriotic voices sing  
Red White &amp; Blue never give up  
We represent America

_[Both:]_ I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
I'm looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes

After singing the song, Danielle decides that maybe living in the past isn't good, but I will stop you X.A.N.A., when I do you'll be gone from this world so you don't cause anymore problems, that's a promise thought Danielle. Aelita goes to her dorm and discovers that Danielle isn't in the dorm. Danielle is watching of the town for bad guys. When a rapist is about to attack a girl, Danielle jumps down from her spot and she uses her ice beam attack and it knocks out the rapist. Who are you? asked the young girl. My name is Phantom of Justice and protector of the innocents said Danielle. When Danielle gets to her dorm it's 4:00 in the morning and she falls asleep for two hours and she gets up to get ready for breakfast.

In other news we have a new hero named Justice Phantom, she only comes out at night to protect the innocents, we are grateful for this new hero for coming, since the cops were having trouble, the cops say as long she doesn't kill anyone she is welcome her. I can't believe there's a new hero name Justice Phantom said Sissi. Danielle has a smile and she goes to her classes. That same night Danielle is sneaking out, when Aelita catches her, where are you going Danielle? asked Aelita. I found a new purpose and that purpose is to protect innocents said Danielle. Well, Danielle remember that when we need you, you'll come to help us against X.A.N.A. said Aelita. Yes, I will said Danielle. Good night Danielle said Aelita.

Danielle then flies over the town to see if there is trouble, that is when she hears a scream. I order you to put down the gun and give said Danielle. The bad guy shots the gun and it hits Danielle in the shoulder, but she gets up and uses an ice beam attack on the bad guy which knocks him out. The next day Danielle walks into class, the teacher notices how tired she is, but doesn't say anything at all. It's lunch time and Danielle is in the bathroom looking at the wound and is glad that it didn't bleed. lunch is over and it's time for music class. Okay, everybody we are singing songs about staying strong in music class today said the music teacher. Danielle your up now said the teacher. Danielle choices Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

**"Keep Holding On"**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

After singing the song Danielle goes to her desk, that is when X.A.N.A. does an attack. X.A.N.A. uses a pack of lions to destroy the lyoko warriors. The lions attack the class and Danielle is attack in her injured shoulder and is knocked out. The teacher sees Danielle not moving, she runs out and gets the nurse, oh no Danielle please get up said Aelita. Danielle wakes up, we need to get to code lyoko now said Danielle. How can we get to the factory? asked Yumi. I could distract the lions while you get to the factory and deactivate the tower, now go said Danielle. Thanks, Danielle said Aelita. Danielle pulls out her I pod and she plays Everybody was Kung Fu fighting by Carl Douglas.

**"Kung Fu Fighting"**

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up  
They were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting, to a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
But they did it with expert timing

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha  
Keep on, keep on, keep on  
Sure enough  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning...

After the X.A.N.A. attack, Jeremy does a return trip. Danielle is in music class again and she sings her song again. It's time for dinner, and Danielle sees the lyoko warriors, look I don't trust Danielle said Jeremy. Why? asked Aelita. Danielle Could betrayed us, since she was created by Vlad said Jeremy. Danielle becomes angry, and looks at them with coldness. YOU KNOW WHAT? yelled Danielle. Appearing behind Jeremy, what? asked Jeremy. YOU DON'T TRUST ME, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD JUST TALK BEHIND MY BACK! yelled Danielle. Danielle looks at all of them, from this on you have lost my trust and respect said Danielle. Danielle then goes to her and Aelita's dorm and she goes out and protect the city.

To the lyoko warriors. HOW COULD YOU JEREMY?! yelled Aelita. I don't trust her because she was created by Vlad, and she could destroy us said Jeremy. The lyoko warriors are walking out to there dorms when a gunman appears, put your hands up and hand me the girls said the gunman. I order you to put the gun down and give it up said Danielle. No way, your Justice Phantom said the gunman. Now, give up before I freeze you in ice said Danielle. I give up said the gunman and he puts his hands up. Danielle takes the gunman to the cops.

The next day, Danielle see Aelita and walks the other direction, okay class we have a new student her name is Terra said the teacher. Danielle looks at Terra and Terra looks at Danielle, Is it really you, Terra? asked Danielle. It's me, Danielle said Terra. I missed you so much, Terra said Danielle. Me to, Danielle said Terra. When class ends they go to the lunch room since it's lunch time. I'm sorry for not looking for you, I thought you were dead said Danielle. It's okay, how about we sing our song? asked Terra. The song they sing is my heart will go on by Celine Dion.

**My Heart Will go on**

**Every night in my dreams**  
**I see you, I feel you**  
**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance**  
**And spaces between us**  
**You have come to show you go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time**  
**And last for a lifetime**  
**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**  
**One true time I hold to**  
**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
**And I know that my heart will go on**  
**We'll stay forever this way**  
**You are safe in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on.**

After singing there song, they hug each other. Danielle goes to the principle, I want to change roommates to Terra, if it's okay? asked Danielle.

In the next chapter, Will the principle allow Danielle be roommates with Terra? What will the lyoko warriors decision on Danielle joining the group? Will Danielle be able to forgive the lyoko Warriors. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

bergstrom528


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Code Lyoko or the songs used in this story.**

**if you seen the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

**AN: the goddess of Justice has long blonde hair and is pure white **

**AN: thanks for reading**

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Delmas, I was wondering if I could change roommates. Asked Danielle, I'm sorry but no said Mr. Delmas .Okay, I understand said Danielle, Danielle then goes to her friend Terra and shakes her head no. I have to go back to America said Terra. Terra, I wish I could join you but I can't leave. I have to look after the city said Danielle, I understand Danielle and good luck with your older sister and the lyoko warriors said Terra.

Goodbye my friend said Danielle, with that said Terra left. The next day Danielle is walking the hallway when she sees Aelita, Danielle turns and starts to go the other way,wait, Danielle said Aelita. I won't wait for some one who betrayed me and has lost my trust said Danielle coldly, Danielle I'm sorry for the what we did and we have come to the decision that you should help us defeat X.A.N.A. said Aelita. You had your chance, but no I will not help you, you are on your own said Danielle and she leaves.

That night, Danielle is in town that night as Justice Phantom when X.A.N.A. launches attack and controls Terra to attack her. Danielle puts a shield up, Terra is using earth attacks and one of them hits Danielle. Danielle gets up and starts to run towards the factory and the lyoko warriors and Jeremy see Justice Phantom, and is hit again and she lands in front of them in her human form. Danielle gets up and looks at Terra, my friend why are you doing this? asked Danielle. Danielle then looks at Terra, please don't make me attack said Danielle with sadness in her voice. Terra keeps on attacking, you leave me no choice, ice strike said Danielle. Terra is hit and Danielle then uses earth combined with ice attack. As the attack is about to hit, Danielle then looks at her friend. X.A.N.A. let her go, take me as your prisoner thinks Danielle, Terra gets up and throws an attack the lyoko warriors and Jeremy. Danielle goes in front of them and takes the hit, please go and deactivate the tower, I'll handle her said Danielle.

Danielle gets up, see if you can get me weakling said Danielle with a smirk. Terra keeps on attacking and chasing after Danielle. To the lyoko warriors, they finally deactivate the tower, back to Danielle. Terra stops and sees Danielle on the ground, Danielle wake up said Terra. Danielle wakes up and has a small smile, Terra, it's okay said Danielle. I'll see ya around said Danielle, and Terra leave. The next day, Danielle sees Aelita and turns and walks the other way. To Aelita and friends, you know we really missed up said Aelita. What do you mean? asked Odd, I mean we hurt Danielle when we talked behind her back said Aelita. We have to find away to make it up to Danielle said Yumi, but how can we, we hurt her to the point where she is giving us a cold shoulder said Jeremy. At lunch time, Danielle is walking towards Aelita and friends, but she turns and walks the other way.

Danielle, wait hear us out said Aelita, no I won't, you hurt me and you think I'll help you out your a complete waste of my time said Danielle coldly. Danielle then decides to sing a song on how she feels. The song is my immortal by Evanescence.

**"My Immortal"**

**I'm so tired of being here**  
**Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
**And if you have to leave**  
**I wish that you would just leave**  
**'Cause your presence still lingers here**  
**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
**This pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
**Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
**Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
**This pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**_[Chorus]_**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
**But though you're still with me**  
**I've been alone all along**

**_[Chorus]_**

**...me, me, me.**

After singing the song, Danielle then leaves. I will not forgive you said Danielle, and Danielle leaves and transforms in Justice Phantom and is looking over the city. The next day, Danielle walks into class late. Where have you been? asked Miss. Hertz, I was on my way, but I kind of got lost on the path of life said Danielle. Danielle keeps looking at her shoulder and is thinking my shoulder is sprained that I won't be going out for the next two nights, okay go to your seat said Miss. Hertz. Danielle is in class when she falls asleep, Danielle wake up this instant said Miss. Hertz. Danielle is wakes up and sees that the whole class is looking at her, Danielle why are you sleeping? asked Miss. Hertz. I have been feeling under the weather said Danielle.

At lunch time, Danielle gets her food and falls asleep. When Aelita and friends go to her table, Danielle, Danielle said Aelita. Into Danielle's dream, Danielle we know you have been working hard to protect the town but you need to remember that part human, but also the lyoko warriors needs your help, you don't have to be nice o them but they need you said a voice, Who are you? asked Danielle. I'm the goddess of justice,but you can call me S Said S, okay I will help them said Danielle. With that said Danielle wakes up and goes to her next class.

Later on that night X.A.N.A. does an attack. This it we are done for said Yumi, Danielle appears and puts a shield up around them all. Danielle, what are you doing asked Aelita, I may not like to help you but I have to since your innocent people to said Danielle.

**In the next chapter X.A.N.A. does an attack that brings up bad memories, when X.A.N.A. uses sasuke.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**bergstrom528 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Code Lyoko and Danny Phantom or some of the characters from Teen Titans or Naruto, I wish I did through.**

**AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters looks like, but for those who haven't then please go and watch them.**

**AN: Danielle will have a nine tailed fox demon sealed in side her, because on order to save the village, Danielle sealed the beast inside her when Tobi and Sasuke attacked and had the tailed beast in their control and Danielle saved the village by sealing it, the best was taken out of Naruto and Sasuke killed Naruto in front of Danielle. **

**AN: Danielle was capture along with Naruto**

**AN: Danielle was in Japan for a year before she started to destabilized, but after being stabilized and Danny haven't tell his secret she had to went back to Japan for another year then she was adopted, but she will be a clone that ages slowly**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Danielle is in the lunch room when X.A.N.A. does an attack. We have trouble said Jeremy, They head out towards the factory. When they get to the factory, they see a person with black hair in his ninja clothes in Naruto Shippuden. Danielle looks at the person and she turns to run away, Danielle please help us by stopping him said Aelita.

I can't do it said Danielle, that is when Sasuke attacks and he injures Danielle to the point of being close to death. Danielle no, said Aelita, Danielle gets up slowly and she tries to run away, when she senses that he is about to use the chidori on Yumi. Danielle looks down, I failed them and I can't save them thinks Danielle. Danielle please help us begged Aelita, I'm sorry guys but I can't attack him, I'm afraid said Danielle. Why are you afraid? asked Yumi, I'm afraid because he killed Naruto and he nearly killed me said Danielle what for real ? asked Aelita, Danielle please help us said Yumi. Danielle just stands there, Danielle please save us, you are the only one that can said Aelita. Danielle looks to the sky, Naruto my love what do I due, please give me a sign said Danielle.

The wind picks up, Danielle then sees Sasuke attacking with his Chidori and Yumi dodges the attack but is now on the ground and can't dodge the next attack. Danielle then runs towards Sasuke and uses a ice combined with earth attack, you think you can get away with killing my love, I will kill you Sasuke said Danielle with a look of revenge. X.A.N.A. becomes scared and drops the attack, X.A.N.A. you have gone to far, I'm going to kill you both said Danielle as the nine tailed fox takes over. Danielle, stop said Aelita, No I will kill him pointing to Sasuke said Danielle, as Sasuke is trying to recover from X.A.N.A. taking over him. Danielle, I'm sorry for everything said Sasuke, why should I forgive you, you killed my love said Danielle coldly. What do you mean, who was your love? asked Yumi and Odd, my love was Naruto and I want to kill him and get revenge said Danielle as she gets a ice combined with earth attack ready.

Danielle, please remember what Naruto would want said Sasuke, Danielle looks down and has tears in her eyes. I'm sorry Sasuke but you being here has brought up bad memories and I can't forgive you, but can you please leave said Danielle looking the other way with her back turned to Sasuke. Danielle then turns and runs away, Danielle wait said Sasuke. Danielle keeps on running, I can't do it I need to leave for awhile thinks Danielle, Sasuke leaves that night. The next day, has anybody seen Danielle? asked the . The lyoko warriors look at each other and are thinking where is Danielle. Every single day the teachers asks where Danielle is, it's been four months since Danielle left.

Everyday the lyoko warriors keep on looking for Danielle, where are you Danielle thinks Aelita as she walks to her dorm. The next day, Danielle walks into the class, hello everyone sorry for leaving but something come up said Danielle. Danielle, where have you been? asked Miss. Hertz, I was visiting a friend that was dying of cancer, but that was for a week and I couldn't come back right away so I decided to not come back for three months and three weeks said Danielle with sadness in her voice. Later on that day, X.A.N.A. does an attack. Danielle sees what X.A.N.A. has used which is a herd of horses and Danielle attacks, go and stop X.A.N.A. now said Danielle to the lyoko warriors

The lyoko warriors stop the attack, but Danielle is injured. Danielle hang in there said Odd since he stayed behind to help Danielle, Odd I need you to keep on fighting my sister said Danielle. Danielle you'll make it, they have to do a return to the past, please hang on said Odd with tears in his eyes, Odd I will always be watching over you and the lyoko warriors said Danielle and passes out. Danielle, Danielle said Odd. Odd keeps on trying to wake her up, but nothing is working. I'm sorry Odd but Danielle is gone said Mr. Jim, Danielle dies for a minute. Danielle is dead do a return to the past said Odd. Aelita hears what Odd said and she cries, once Jeremy does return to the past. Danielle is alive and she realizes that in order to defeat X.A.N.A. she would have to join her sister and pretend to become evil. Aelita cries for the next two days, that all change when X.A.N.A. does an attack and Danielle pretends to be possessed by X.A.N.A. and attack. Danielle, no you said you would help us said Aelita, Danielle keeps on attacking and is about to kill Aelita when Ulrich, Yumi attack. Danielle gets up to attack when she appears right behind Yumi and grabs her by the neck, Ulrich then hits Danielle and temporary knocks out Danielle . The lyoko warriors make it to the factory, but Danielle attacks again.

Danielle stop this at once said Yumi, Danielle keeps on attacking. Go and deactivate the tower said Ulrich, the gang finally deactivates it. Danielle keeps on attacking and is about to do the ultimate attack when she stops and breathes a sign, I have to tell you guys something said Danielle. What is it? asked Aelita, I'm going undercover to see what my sister's plans are, so that means we are now enemies, but I'll give you information said Danielle. Danielle then enters the factory and virtualization herself on Lyoko. Danielle and William tam up and help X.A.N.A., by attacking the lyoko warriors.

**In the next chapter will be a two month jump and Danielle goes to earth and attacks Aelita and takes her back to lyoko. X.A.N.A. is about to push Aelita into the digital sea, but Danielle saves Aelita and betrays X.A.N.A.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**bergstrom528**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything at all but the story idea**

**AN: I like to write for fun and sometimes I meant forget a story or so, please bare with me and I'll get back to the stories in two weeks or so.**

**AN: IF you don't like the story go read a different one.**

**AN: Susie has black hair with white tips and has blue eyes and has a t-shirt on and black jeans when she is on earth, on lyoko she is a black smoke screen and doesn't have a virtue body yet.**

**Chapter 5: Trying to free Susie from X.A.N.A. the virus by singing a Japanese song from Naruto called Natsuhiboshi!**

Two months later and Danielle is sent to attack the lyoko warriors on earth. Danielle attacks Aelita and takes her to Lyoko, great job sister said X.A.N.A and pushes Aelita towards the digital sea with her monsters. (AN: Danielle takes Aelita to the desert sector.) Aelita, no said Yumi, Danielle stands there thinking about attacking or not and decides to save Aelita. Aelita is push into the digital but Danielle goes ghost on Lyoko and flies down and catches Aelita before she falls in.

How dare you betray me sister said X.A.N.A., what your doing is wrong and I will stop you even if it costs me my life said Danielle as she and X.A.N.A. fight but X.A.N.A. is winning and grabs Danielle by the neck and chokes her. Any last words said X.A.N.A., please remember that your my sister and you were good come on sister I know your there somewhere, please remember said Danielle.

X.A.N.A. laughs and keeps on choking Danielle when Danielle remembers a song that her father song to her and X.A.N.A.

The song is Natsuhiboshi from Naruto:

**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**  
**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.**  
**Naite hanashita.**  
**Akai me yo.**

**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?**  
**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**  
**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**

**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**  
**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.**  
**Naite hanashita.**  
**Akai me yo**

**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?**  
**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**  
**Dakara kanashii yumewo miru**

**English**

**Summer Star, Why are you so red.**  
**Because, I had a sad dream last night.**  
**My eyes are red from the tears I've shed.**  
**Swollen as I cried.**

**Summer Star, Why've you lost your way?**  
**I'm searching for a child whose gone afar.**  
**He can't be found, though I've searched all day.**  
**My sad dreams come once more.**

**Summer Star, Why are you so red.**  
**Because, I had a sad dream last night.**  
**My eyes are red from the tears I've shed.**  
**Swollen as I cried.**

**Summer Star, Why've you lost your way?**  
**I'm searching for a child whose gone afar.**  
**He can't be found, though I've searched all day.**  
**My sad dreams come once more.**

X.A.N.A. stops choking Danielle, and is screaming her head off. Come on, I know your there Susie sad Danielle. Who is Susie? asked Aelita, Susie is X.A.N.A. and I know I can get her back to the good side said Danielle. Danielle, get out of here along with her said Susie/X.A.N.A. as she is pointing to Aelita.

With that said Danielle and Aelita leave Lyoko, Danielle thanks for saving me said Aelita. Whatever, I'll see you at our dorm said Danielle and walks away. What was that about thinks Aelita, the next day Danielle walks into her class and doesn't talk to anyone.

What did you guys do to her? asked Sissi,we don't know said Yumi. As the day goes on Danielle just goes to all of her classes but Danielle is thinking about her sister again. Susie, I wish I could free you but the only way to do that is to kill you off forever, there has to be another way thinks Danielle.

Danielle decides to go back to Vlad's house and see if there are blue prints to free her older sister, when the weekend comes she goes all the way to America and into Vlad's house. Danielle goes into the lab and discovers that there is away where her sister can be free from the evil. After the weekends, Danielle returns and goes to the factory.

Danielle, what are you doing? asked Aelita, I found away to free my sister said Danielle. Which is? asked Aelita, if I remove the virus that made her evil she'll return to earth without her memories of being evil and she'll have a normal life here with you guys but I can't stay because of my ghost powers said Danielle.

Danielle, please stay said Aelita, fine but I'll have to keep my ghost powers a secret said Danielle. Danielle goes to the super computer and pulls up Susie's profile and removes the virus and returns Susie to earth. Susie awakens and sees Danielle standing there, DANIELLE! yelled Susie. Susie, you remember me and do you know what I am? asked Danielle, yes you half ghost and half human said Susie.

SUSIE, YOUR NOT EVIL! yelled Danielle as tears appear in her eyes, Danielle I'm sorry for everything and I want to help you stop X.A.N.A. with them said Susie as she points to the lyoko warriors. We're sorry but we don't trust you said Yumi, look I'm sorry for trying to kill you guys I wasn't thinking straight said Susie.

Please give her a chance said Danielle, the lyoko warriors look at each other to decide the fate of Susie.

**In the next chapter, we'll see the fate of Susie, and will .A. be able to finally take over the world since he is now a full evil virus.**

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm up at 11:50 PM at night trying to get this chapter up for people who likes the story.**

**Rogue Bergstrom528 writer out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything at all but the story idea**

**AN: I like to write for fun and sometimes I meant forget a story or so, please bare with me and I'll get back to the stories in two weeks or so.**

**AN: IF you don't like the story go read a different one.**

**AN: Evil Danielle looks like Danielle but with red eyes.**

**AN: Susie has black hair with white tips and has blue eyes and has a t-shirt on and black jeans when she is on earth, on lyoko she is a black smoke screen and doesn't have a virtue body yet.**

Danielle, I'm sorry but she can't be trusted said Jeremy, please she is my only family I have said Danielle as tears begin to appear on her face. Danielle, I'm sorry but we have been fight X.A.N.A. for the past two years and Susie here will always remind us that she was taken over by evil said Yumi. Danielle looks at the group and her powers start to go out of control.

Danielle, stop said Yumi, I'm sorry I forgot that when I lose my temper my powers can go out of control said Danielle as she stops her powers. Danielle, it's okay, I want you stay and help them I'll go and find a home for myself said Susie, okay but go to the Fenton's house that is located in America said Danielle as she pulls out a map to her old house.

Thanks Danielle said Susie and she leaves. Danielle has tears coming from her eyes, I'm out of here I'll see you later said Danielle and she leaves as well. Danielle wait, don't go said Aelita, leave her be for now said Yumi. The next day Danielle doesn't go to class or even went back to Aelita and her's dorm the night before.

Aelita, have you seen Danielle? asked Odd, I haven't seen her said Aelita. To Danielle, Danielle is sitting on a tree branch in the forest and is thinking about Susie. Oh Susie, why did you become evil thinks Danielle. Guys, Danielle skip class and isn't in the dorm said Aelita as she is walking into the forest with the others.

That is when the tree branch breaks and Danielle lands right in front of Aelita. AHHH! screams Aelita, Aelita are you okay? asked Jeremy. Danielle gets up slowly and falls back down and grasps. Danielle, what are you doing sitting on a tree branch? asked Yumi, I was thinking and kind of lost track of time said Danielle as she is looking at her right leg.

Danielle grabs her right leg and grasps from the pain. Danielle, are you okay? asked Aelita, I'm fine but I might have sprained my ankle said Danielle as she stands up slowly and not putting any pressure on her right foot and is leaning on the tree as support. Danielle healing powers kick in and she walks past the lyoko warriors,see you around said Danielle and walks away.

That night Danielle doesn't go to her dorm and is in the city looking for bad guys and protecting innocent people. The next day Danielle walks into class and the lesson begins. Danielle falls a sleep and is dreaming of her father killing everyone she cares about in front of her.

**Entering Dream***

**Mom, where are you? asked Danielle, I'm in the kitchen said Danielle's mom. Danielle walks into the kitchen and sees all of her family and friends tied up. Vlad, please let them go I'll let you kill me instead please said Danielle. ****No can do said Vlad and he makes a ice sword and kills everyone right in front of her. NOOO! yelled Danielle.**

***Exiting Dream***

Danielle wakes up from her dream, can I please be excused? asked Danielle. Sure said Miss. Hertz, Danielle walks out and goes to her dorm. At lunch, guys you'll never guess who fell asleep said Aelita. Who? asked Yumi, Danielle fell asleep said Jeremy. Danielle walks into the cafeteria, grabs some food and sits by herself.

Danielle, are you okay? asked Aelita as she walks by, I'm fine and it doesn't concern you said Danielle. Danielle gets up and walks away, Danielle said Aelita. Danielle keeps on walking and is thinking about her nightmare. This nightmare has me jumpy, when ever I have a nightmare like that, it usually means that it's the day of my family and friends death from a year ago thinks Danielle.

Later on that night, Danielle is stopping a bad guy when her powers suddenly disappears and she is shot in her shoulder. Danielle still stops the bad guy and runs into her dorm. Danielle pulls out her old weapons and some bandage for her wound. The next day Danielle walks into her first class and is not in the friendly mode. Look at that weirdo said Sissi, will you knock off you freak of nature said Danielle coldly to Sissi.

Danielle gets up and walks out of the class and goes into the forest. To the lyoko warriors, Sissi walks by and has tears coming from her eyes. Sissi, are you okay? asked Odd, I'm fine said Sissi. Your not fine said Ulrich, tell us what happened said Aelita. I called Danielle a weirdo and she called me a freak of nature said Sissi, that doesn't sound like Danielle said Yumi.

To Danielle, I want to know what happened to me back there thinks Danielle. Danielle meditates and discovers that her dark side was able to break free from her cage for a few minutes. Danielle reseals her dark side back into her cage which is within her mind. Danielle walks out of the forest and sees Sissi. Sissi, I need to talk to you said Danielle, what it it? asked Sissi.

I want to say that I'm super sorry for calling you a freak of nature I didn't mean it said Danielle as she looks down with guilt. Danielle, it's okay I'm sorry for making fun of you said Sissi, it's okay let's pretend that we didn't call each other that said Danielle. Agreed said Sissi, Danielle goes to all of her classes.

Later on that night X.A.N.A. does an attack. X.A.N.A. uses his electricity and pulls out Danielle's evil side from her and gives it a body that looks like Danielle but with red eyes. AHHH, THIS PAIN IS UNBEARABLE! screams Danielle, hang in there said Aelita. Danielle faints and her evil side starts to cause trouble and joins X.A.N.A. after then attack.

The next day Danielle wakes up in the infirmity. Danielle is about to get out of bed but she is weaken and falls back down, I wouldn't move said Yolanda. Danielle nods her head and goes back to sleep. Danielle awakens again and sees Yumi and the others. I should've told you about my evil side that I sealed away but now that X.A.N.A. has her they are unstoppable said Danielle.

WHAT! yelled everyone, I'm sorry for not telling you said Danielle as she hangs her head down with sadness. Danielle, it's okay said Yumi, I'll help you guys out by going onto lyoko and fighting on earth as well said Danielle. Danielle remains in the infirmity for two days.

The next day which is the first day of Danielle being in the infirmity, X.A.N.A. does an attack but has Evil Danielle attack. As Evil Danielle is attacking innocent people, Danielle is trying to get out of bed but is weaken from the last attack. Danielle, please stay here said Aelita, but I'm the only one that can stop her said Danielle as she tries to get up.

Danielle, please have faith in us said Yumi, okay go on said Danielle as she goes back to lying down on her bed in the infirmity. Evil Danielle is about to defeat the lyoko warriors when Aelita deactivates the tower. Evil Danielle returns to lyoko to make new plans with X.A.N.A.

The day after X.A.N.A.'s attack Danielle is release and goes to class. Danielle walks in and sees Aelita with tears in her eyes. Aelita, what's wrong? asked Danielle, Odd was killed by Evil Danielle said Aelita. Do you have the body? asked Danielle, yes we do why? asked Jeremy. Take me to his body said Danielle and they do. Danielle calls upon the nine tailed fox's charka to heal Odd and save him, Danielle it worked said Aelita.

Danielle has a smile but she faints from using the nine tailed fox's charka. DANIELLE! yelled Aelita, let's take her and Odd to the infirmity said Jeremy. So the lyoko warriors take her and Odd to the infirmity and the nurse has them lay on the beds, but Danielle is in danger of losing her life.

How are they? asked Yumi, Odd is doing good but Danielle is in danger of losing her life said Yolanda. WHAT! yelled Yumi, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do said Yolanda. Danielle awakens for a few minutes, there is away to save me but you have to call Susie and tell her to bring my ninja stuff that is located in my room said Danielle as she goes back to sleep.

With that said Yolanda calls Susie.

**Hello, who is this? asked Susie.**

**Hi, my name is Yolanda and your sister Danielle needs you to bring her ninja stuff that is located in her room at your house said Yolanda.**

**Okay, I will be there in two hours said Susie.**

**End of call.**

When is she going to be here? asked Aelita, she'll be here in two hours said Yolanda. Susie is on the airplane and drives up to the school with Danielle's ninja stuff, Susie I need you to pull out my ninja sword and stabbed me with it so I can out myself in a coma for the next two days said Danielle.

After Susie stabs Danielle, that is when Danielle's healing powers kick in but in secret. Susie leaves and it's two days later when Danielle awakens and sees Odd sitting right next to her in a chair in the infirmity at the school. Danielle, thank you for saving me but why did you put yourself in danger? asked Odd, I did it for your friends and I think of you as a friend of mine, in which I would do anything in power to save said Danielle.

Danielle is release that night and she goes to her dorm and looks down at the photograph of team seven and her from the good old days before Naruto's death. The following day Danielle goes to class and is thinking about Naruto, Danielle can you give me the answer to this question? asked .

Huh, what? asked Danielle, pay attention or you'll fail this class said . I don't care if I fail or past just get to your stupid lesson said Danielle coldly, Danielle that is two hours of detention said Mrs Hertz. Whatever, I'm out of here said Danielle as she gets out of her seat and walks out the door. DANIELLE FENTON, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE OR YOU'LL GET FOUR HOURS OF DETENTION yelled Mrs. Hertz, whatever said Danielle and she leaves to go to the forest.

At lunch, wow I'm surprised that didn't give Danielle eight hours of detention said Aelita. What did she do this time? asked Yumi, Danielle was rude to her said Odd. Danielle walks in, gets her food and walks out to the forest. To Danielle, Danielle eats her lunch and she goes back to training in the ways of the ninja by using shadow clones and making Naruto's number one move and aims it for the tree.

That is when X.A.N.A. does an attack and sends Evil Danielle to attack Aelita. Aelita is about to be hit by a ice beam when a fire ball appears and melts the ice beam. Go and deactivate the tower, I'll handle her said Danielle not even looking at Aelita. Danielle keeps evil Danielle at bay, but evil Danielle sends Danielle flying right into the factory. Danielle tries to get up but can't.

To lyoko, Guys hurry up Danielle can't take anymore, Aelita go and deactivate the tower now said Jeremy. Jeremy, what's wrong? asked Aelita, I just saw Danielle land right into the factory and she can't get up and evil Danielle is about to kill her off for good so hurry up and deactivate the tower said Jeremy.

Odd is devirtualized and goes to stop evil Danielle from killing off Danielle. Odd stops evil Danielle, Danielle awakens and sees Odd stopping evil Danielle. Aelita finally deactivates the tower, Odd my time is near said Danielle. Danielle hang in there said Odd, I can't I'm sorry for not being there for you guys but when you didn't give Susie a chance I was sadden and angry at you said Danielle.(AN: evil Danielle went back to Lyoko.)

DANIELLE, NO! yelled Odd, Yumi walks out of the elevator and sees Danielle barely alive. Jeremy, you need to do a return to the past said Yumi, why? asked Aelita. Aelita, unless you don't want a roommate anymore said Yumi, no do the return to the past now Jeremy said Aelita.

Return to the past said Jeremy, a white dorm appears and returns everything back to the past.

**In the next chapter, we are going to see if Jeremy made it in time for Danielle or not. X.A.N.A. does another attack and this time Danielle goes to lyoko with the others.**

**Rogue Bergstrom528 writer out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing **

**AN:Danielle memories lost will be for the next chapter and she gets her memories back at the end of the next chapter.**

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one.**

**AN:For those who have seen the shows then you know what the character's look like but for those who haven't seen the shows then please go and watch the shows of Naruto, Code Lyoko and Danny Phantom and Teen Titans.**

**AN: Danielle's lyoko form is her ghost form with a samurai sword from power rangers**

**AN: I know that this chapter is extermly short but I promised you that the next one will be longer **

**Chapter 7 : Memories gone? **

As the white dorm appears and returns to the past, Danielle walks into the cafeteria, gets her food and head back to the forest to continue her training in the arts of the ninja from Naruto. to the lyoko warriors, you guys we did it said Odd. The next day Danielle goes to her classes and Mrs. Hertz sees Danielle and is still angry with her.

Well, look showed up for class said Mrs. Hertz , huh do I know ya? asked Danielle. You should you were rude to me the other day said Mrs. Hertz, I'm sorry if I was but I don't even know who you or them said Danielle as she points to the class. What? asked everyone in the classroom, I think we should take her to the nurse said Aelita.

Why would I need to go to the nurse when I barely know who you are said Danielle, what do you remember? asked Odd. I remember that I'm living with my parents but that is all I remember, why? asked Danielle. Danielle, your parents died a year ago said Aelita, WHAT! yelled Danielle.

Danielle, I'm sorry but can you come with me to the nurses office? asked Aelita, nope; you have to earned my trust and respect and you haven't said Danielle as she turns to run out of the classroom when Ulrich elbows Danielle on the top of her, knocking her out.

I'm sorry guys but she has lost her memories of everyone said the nurse, oh man said Aelita. For the past two months, Danielle is minding her own business when she over hears the lyoko warriors talking about X.A.N.A.. What do we due? asked Jeremy, what do you mean? asked Yumi. We need Danielle to help us fight X.A.N.A. said Jeremy, that is when Danielle grasps and clutches her head.

Danielle, are you okay? asked Aelita, I'm fine but I'll try my best to help you guys defeat my sister said Danielle. Danielle, your remembering us but your sister is free we are just fighting against the virus known as X.A.N.A. and dark Danielle aka Ellie said Yumi. Huh, but how was Susanne free from the virus? asked Danielle, you freed her said Aelita. I did but why can't I remember said Danielle with sadness in her voice.

It's okay, you'll get your memories back said Ulrich, are you still willing to help us because X.A.N.A. just launch attack said Jeremy. Yes, lets get to the factory said Danielle, they all make it to the factory and Danielle goes to lyoko and helped Aelita deactivate the tower.

The next day Danielle is thinking about why her memories are gone and why she should helped the lyoko warriors that she barely knows. That is when Naruto's spirit appears and sees Danielle and decides to help Danielle to remember to keep on fighting no matter what.

Danielle said Naruto, Naruto why are you here? asked Danielle. I'm here to remind you who you are, you are the most powerful person I know said Naruto. Naruto, I'm not how I used to be said Danielle. Danielle, remember who you are, you are the most caring and want to help people out and here is a song that will help you said song is I will Survive by Stephanie Bentley.

**Done a lot of things that Im not so proud of**  
**Took a lot of turns that turned out wrong**  
**That's a worn out ****song**  
**Day by day, moment by moment**

**Takin my chances, trustin' my heart**  
**It wasn't too smart**  
**Lonely, and lost as I could be**  
**No way it's up to me**

**I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
**You can be sure, Ill tough it out**  
**I won't give in if Im knocked down, Ill get up again**  
**As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**

**Lettin go of my ****bad habits**  
**Hangin on the hope for better times, Ill be fine**  
**Learnin to sleep in the bed that I made**  
**Layin the blame**

**Where it belongs**  
**Ive gotta be strong**  
**Tear drops no one sees but me**  
**I won't stop, cause Ill always believe**

**I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
**You can be sure, Ill tough it out**  
**I won't give in if Im knocked down, Ill get up again**  
**As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**  
**As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**  
**As long as my dream's alive**

**I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
**You can be sure, Ill tough it out**  
**I won't give in if Im knocked down, Ill get up again**  
**As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**

**I will survive**

**I will survive**

**I will survive**

**Oh yeah**

**Now, I will survive**

**Yeah, I will survive**

Thank you, Naruto and I now I know what I need to said Danielle, your welcome said Naruto. With that said Naruto's spirit leaves.

**In the next chapter we'll see if Danielle gets her memories back or not? Will Danielle helped the lyoko warriors fight against X.A.N.A.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had big time writer's block.**

**Rogue Phantom Sakura Bergstrom out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Code Lyoko or the songs used in this story.**

**If you seen the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN: thanks for reading**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Naruto's spirit leaves Danielle goes back to help the lyoko warriors but her memories of them are no longer the same as before she now considers them her co-workers nothing more nothing less. Hey Danielle, do you want to go to the movies with us? asked Aelita, No thanks co worker Aelita said Danielle.

To the lyoko warriors in the lunch room, man I miss the old Danielle you know the one who treated us like friends not like co workers said Aelita. I know but there is nothing we can do for her said Jeremy, I wish there was a way to said Yumi.

Danielle walks in and grabs her lunch and sits at a table by herself, that is when Danielle gets a pounding headache. Hey Danielle, how has your day been? asked Odd, why don't you all shut up? asked Danielle coldly. Sorry for being concerned said Odd, wait I'm sorry but I feel like my head is about to explode said Danielle.

Danielle, are you okay? asked Yumi, as Danielle is about to respond she faints. Guys, we need to take her to the nurse's office said Aelita. The lyoko warriors take Danielle to the nurse's office, that is when Danielle awakens. Aelita, where am I? asked Danielle, your at the nurse's office said Aelita.

Aelita, has X.A.N.A. or Ellie attack? asked Danielle, no why? asked Aelita. I was wondering because I just got all of my memories back said Danielle. WHAT?! yelled the lyoko warriors, I remember you all, your my roommate and your my friends and I'm a super hero said Danielle.

Danielle, you finally got your memories back said Aelita and she hugs Danielle to the point where Danielle needs oxygen. Aelita, I think Danielle needs air said Odd, Aelita let's go and Danielle take deep breathes. That is when Ellie appears, what the? asked Aelita. Danielle please take me back said Ellie, why? asked Danielle.

If you don't take me back X.A.N.A. is going to kill me said Ellie, I won't take you back because I want nothing to do with you at all said Danielle coldly. I understand and I want your forgiveness but I understand if you can't said Ellie.

**In the next chapter X.A.N.A will send an attack to the lyoko warriors and will Danielle ever learn to forgive and welcome Ellie back into her or not.**

**AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I had really bad Writer's block, I promise you that next time it will be longer.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**bergstrom528 **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**:** I own nothing.**

**An: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE. **

**AN: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE THE LAST UPDATE BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.**

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY**

Chapter Nine:

That is when X.A.N.A. sends a attack, oh no X.A.N.A. has sent an attack said Jeremy. That is when Susie appears to be possessed and starts to attack everyone, I'm going ghost said Danielle and she transforms.

Susie please remember that I'm your sister not your enemy said Danielle as she gets a echo-plasma ready to fire. Danielle, get out of here said Susie as she gets temporary control of her body. You guys go and deactivate the tower, I'll stay and stopped her with Ellie just this once said Danielle.

So the gang goes and deactivate the tower, that is when Susie grabs Danielle by neck is about to finish her off when Ellie throws a ice attack and it hits Susie in the back.

Thanks for the save Ellie said Danielle, can we please become one? asked Ellie. nope, because your own person and you decide to become evil or not said Danielle. Thanks Danielle and I will become a hero like you said Ellie and she flies away.

Danielle has a smile and goes back to fighting with the lyoko warriors against X.A.N.A. After many months of fighting with the lyoko warriors that she forms a crash on Odd. Odd has also formed a crash on Danielle but they are to stubborn to admit their feelings for each other.

Danielle, why don't you admit your feelings for Odd? asked Aelita, as if said Danielle. I have to go and patrol the city see you later, Aelita said Danielle and she leaves.

The next day, X.A.N.A. does an attack which is make a clone of Danny Phantom. Danielle and the lyoko warriors heads to the factory to stop X.A.N.A., that is when the clone of Danny Phantom appears and attacks them.

Danielle goes ghost and stops the clone of Danny Phantom but when she gets a closer look she stops her attacks. Danny? asked Danielle, it's me you loser said the clone Danny Phantom.

Danny, it's great to see you said Danielle but X.A.N.A. makes the clone grab Danielle by the neck. Danielle, you have to fight back said Odd, I can't because he's family said Danielle.

DANIELLE, PLEASE FIGHT BACK OR HE'LL KILL YOU! yelled Yumi, Danielle I can't lose you because I love you said Odd. I'll fight him but you go and stop X.A.N.A. said Danielle with a smirk.

Danielle attacks the clone of Danny Phantom, by the way Odd I have feelings for you said Danielle.

The lyoko warriors stop X.A.N.A. and with that done Danielle and Odd start going out with each other until another X.A.N.A. attacks and nearly kills Odd.

**In the next Chapter we'll find out more about the X.A.N.A attack. **

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I had major writer's block. **

**AN: I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I have decided that this story will have eight more chapters until it the end then I'll work on a squeal to this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Miraculous Ladybug or Catnoir **

**AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but if those who haven't then please watch the shows**

**Chapter Ten:**

X.A.N.A. does another attack and Odd is nearly killed by the attack when a bunch of dogs attack them.

Danielle did everything in her power to saved him but failed in the process. Odd, I think we should break up for now said Danielle, why? asked Odd.

I can't do this and fight X.A.N.A. but after we defeat X.A.N.A. we can go out again said Danielle, I understand said Odd.

After the break up and it's night, Danielle is out looking for bad guys. Two hours later Danielle returns to her and Aelita's dorm and falls asleep.

Entering dream

**You can't take her you monster yelled a women's voice, to bad because she'll make an excellent experiment said the kidnapper. She's just a little girl, Vlad said the same women, to bad said Vlad. I'm not going with you screamed the little girl.**

Exiting dream

I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU yelled Danielle in her sleep. Danielle, wake up your having a nightmare said Aelita as she shakes Danielle awake. Danielle wakes up, I have to go said Danielle and she leaves.

Danielle visits Vlad in prison the next day, father am I a clone or am I human? asked Danielle. Danielle, your not a clone I kidnapped you and your last name is Stones said Vlad.

Who is my mother? asked Danielle, I don't know but your last name is Stones said Vlad. Thanks for telling me the truth but can you please give proof that I'm really Aelita's cousin? asked Danielle.

Yes, your birth certificate is in my old house said Vlad, thanks said Danielle. With that said Danielle leaves and goes to Vlad's old home and finds the birth certificate.

The next day Danielle walks into class, where have you been Miss. Fenton? asked Mrs. Hertz. I went to visit someone and found out that I was kidnapped and here is my birth certificate said Danielle and hands her birth certificate to the teacher.

My mistake, said Mrs. Herts, Danielle said Aelita with a shocked expression.

Aelita, I'll tell you later said Danielle.

* * *

Lunch time:

At lunch, I went and visited Vlad and found out that he kidnapped me and used me as a experiment not only that but you and me Aelita are cousins for real said Danielle.

What? asked Aelita, I was shocked to but Aelita I have found away to defeat X.A.N.A. for good said Danielle.

What do you mean? asked Jeremy, I mean that I can give X.A.N.A. a virus but I would have to get close to him and destroyed him at the cost of my life said Danielle.

What about my father? asked Aelita, I can save your father but in order to do that I have to defeat X.A.N.A. but I'll have to stay on lyoko said Danielle.

There has to be another way said Aelita, we can defeat X.A.N.A. another way said Jeremy. Yes, we can but it'll take longer and this way you can live your lifes and be happy said Danielle.

Danielle, what about you? asked Aelita.

**In the next chapter we'll find out what Danielle say.**

**I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry, but I have a life and I just can't make it any longer then it is right now **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**:** I own nothing.**

**An: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE. **

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

* * *

I'll be fine but it's for the best this way said Danielle, it's not fair said Aelita. Look it's for the best but we might meet again in the future this is good bye said Danielle.

With that said Danielle goes back to her old home and makes the virus to killed X.A.N.A. for good.

The next day Danielle enters the factory and virtualization herself on to lyoko and X.A.N.A. activates a tower and the lyoko warriors enter the factory but when Jeremy tries to virtualize the warriors nothing works.

DANIELLE, NO yelled everyone. Danielle gives a small smile but she is finally able to get close to X.A.N.A. and planets the virus and it kills X.A.N.A. permently and she also devirtulizes Franz Hopper and takes his place as prisoner of the super computer.

With all her strength she shuts down the super computer for good.

The lyoko warriors continue with there lives but they never forgot about Danielle. As for her sister she lived and found love and had a baby girl and she named her after her little sister.

As for Ellie she became a hero and joined the teen titans for two years until she dead.

* * *

Ten years later, the super computer is turned on by Tecna and the winx club and sadly X.A.N.A. has return as X.A.N.A. 2.0.

**If anybody wants to make a squeal go ahead or if you want me to make it please let me know thanks.**


End file.
